Maybe this world is another planet's hellunlaced
by Gothic-Writter
Summary: Naruto est nouveau a Konoa, un Konoa moderne, ancienne ville de guérrier maintenant en dépérissement. La jeunesse s'ennuis, sexe, drogue, rêve, voilà ce qui les animent regroupés en petits clans. Mais tous change avec l'arrivée des Yakuzas.
1. Chapter 1

**Préface**

* * *

><p>Bonjour, vous lirez ici ma deuxième fan-fictions sur Naruto, la première était tellement nulle que j'ai pas voulu la continuer, celle ci est un peu plus travaillée, finie en soit, enfin finie, ce n'est que le premier chapitre. Bref, toujours est-il que j'espère qu'elle vous plairas, en tous cas, j'en suis déjà plus content que la premières. Surtout ne lésinez pas sur les Reviews, il n'y a qu'avec des critiques qu'on évolue ^^. Enfin voilà, bonne lecture<p>

Gothic Writter

ps: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes qui ont pu se glisser dans le texte, j'ai relu mais il est fort probable que certaines choses m'aient échappées.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La nuit ouvrait doucement ses pétales dans le jour agonisant. Comme une de ces fleurs qui suivent la course du soleil, elle s'ouvrirait et suivrait celle de la lune pour mourir au matin, dans les lueurs de l'aurore chaste, elle s'ouvrirait, dévastatrice, et mourrais pour renaître, éphémère immortelle. La nuit dans la lune, la lune dans la nuit, la case noire de l'échiquier vitale. Dans l'ombre de son regard, son regard astrale et divin. Dans son ombre naissent le secret.<em>

_Il venait d'avoir 16 ans, mais déjà il avait trop vécu, déjà il était trop vieux, à l'intérieur, son âme, comme son corps le serait plus tard, était vielle, dévastée. Son regard aussi, ce regard plissé à l'intérieur, morne et terne, trop pâle, trop vide, trop froid pour un garçon de son âge. Ce regard de la solitude, un jeu d'ombre dans un iris, un fractale de glace, un soupir. Ce regard qu'il ne devrait pas porter, ce regard blasé, fatigué, bien de trop vieux. Troublant de maturité sur un visage si juvénile. C'est le regard de la fatigue. Fatigué par un monde anémique, fatigué par les fanatismes des politiques, ceux des gens qui croient être alors qu'ils ne font qu'exister, qui croient vivre alors qu'ils ne font que survivre. Blasé par ces peuplades endémiques, larvaires, si pressées de tous faire qu'ils en gâchent la moitié. Il était blasé par ces gens à qui il ressemblât, mais auquel il ne ressemble plus. C'est un regard vieux, mature. Le regard de celui qui a trop vécu, de celui a qui il reste trop à vivre, c'est un regard qui raconte une histoire, cette histoire._

_Ça parle d'une nuit, comme tant d'autre, dans les faubourgs d'une ville, une nuit chaude, saturée, sous la lune sale, sous les néons sales, une nuit dans les rues en labyrinthe, comme des rides sur la terre, comme des chemins de soie, des chemins du temps. Ça parle d'une nuit ou le garçon qui plus tard auras ce regard-histoire est assis, adossé au mur, ses cheveux blonds épars sur ses épaules, les yeux dans le vague, ses pupilles trop grosses, ses gestes trop lents, il est là, amorphe contre ce mur. Ses sentiments et ses sensations décantés, il est dans le vent contre le mur les yeux à peine éclairé de vie, comme un mourant, s'inquiétant du sors de sa salive, déconnecté des autres. Il y a la fille aux cheveux rose, allongée sur ses cuisses, un doigt passé autour du lacet d'une des baskets du blond, elle chantonne doucement. Et puis il y a le troisième, brun et pâle sous la lune acerbe, le joint se consumant entre ses doigts, les autres mourants à ses pieds, il regarde le blond, doucement,sécrétant en lui ces sentiments qui l'excitent depuis bien de trop longtemps. Il pourrait l'avoir, ce serais si facile,quelques joints suffisent et... Il le regard, sa mâchoire carrée, son visage de miel, ses yeux de renard, bleus, enfin habituellement, noirs tout de suite, puis ses mains, le brun aurait aimé être ces mains, ou être cette peau, pouvoir toucher, caresser sentir et protéger. Un soupir dans la nuit._

_Le silence fait rage. Ils ne sont pas de ces gens qui parlent tout le temps, inutiles, enfin Naruto si, mais pas quand il est défoncé. Sakura le regarde, un regard dégradé, rédhibitoire, un regard qui dit « je veux que tu me baises, encore, comme la dernière fois ». Dans leur groupe d'amis, leurs sexes courent de bouches en bouches au même titre que les joints. Mais Naruto est nouveau ici, et Sasuke aime la nouveauté. Il tire une nouvelle latte sur le joint._

_-**Nan Sakura, j'ai pas envie de soir.**_

_Lee se tourna vers eux, ses yeux trop gros rougis par la drogue, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a rien fait avec Sakura, Sa petite rose à lui. Ca fait quelques années déjà qu'il la connais et tous le groupe est au courant des sentiments qu'il lui porte, sauf lui peut-être. La tête sur les cuisses de Gaara, il dit :_

_-**Moi par contre Saku', si t'as envie...**_

_-**Va t'faire foutre Lee. **_

_Et recommence l'éternelle chamaillerie accentuée d'un énième soupir sasukien, d'une imploration de Gaara pour qu'ils cessent et d'une supplique nouvelle, un « vos gueules » grogné par le nouveau. Il était tous amis depuis l'enfance, avait grandis ensemble (sauf pour Naruto), Dans la routine de Konoa, ils s'étaient vite sentis seuls, dans ce village, soit tu es studieux, soit manant, soit inexistant, un paria, c'est comme si trois clans c'étaient créés entre les jeunes avec le temps, des clans en éternel conflits. Les Pro, ceux qui bossent, courbent l'échine, s'aplatissent, les Mi, le serpent, ce groupe là, le groupe de Sasuke, ces adolescents perdus, trouvant dans la drogue et le sexe un peu d'amusement dans la monotonie de cet ancien village de guerrier devenue un villaged'anciens guerriers. Et il y a les Paria, ceux qu'on ne connaît pas mais qu'on voit tous les jours, ceux qui ne parlent pas, c'est comme s'ils ne vivaient pas. Les choses avaient été simples au début, chacun son clan, chacunsa voie. Puis Naruto est arrivé, une nouveauté dans un village mourant, chacun le voulait, c'est comme s'il eût été un de ces vêtements soldés que tout le monde veut, qu'on s'arrache. Mais le blond avait été explicite, il était plus attiré par le chanvre, le pavot et la vaseline que l'encre et le papier, ou alors la solitude aliénante. Ce fut vers les Serpents qu'il se tourna. On apprit vite qu'il vivait seul, cela le rendait encore plus original et unique, mais en plus de tout ça, il était beau, indéniablement beau. Tous ces points mêlés nous amène aux réflexions de Sasuke. Le désir qu'il a de posséder cet être. Mais, même si dans leur groupe la bisexualité est à la mode, il ne savait si Naruto en était. Naruto était une sorte de mystère, personne ne savait rien de son passé, de son futur, on connaissait juste son présent, jeune homme blond, arriviste et drogué, sympathique et drôle, sombre aussi, glaciale parfois, dangereux surtout, dangereux mais séducteurs, comme cette flamme qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts, même en étant conscient qu'on s'y brûlera. _

_Pour s'approcher du blond, sasuke abandonna les dernières lattes de son joint et s'approcha de Naruto, glissant la tête allumée du cône dans sa bouche, le carton à la sortie, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Naruto et poussa, la fumée sortit de l'extrémité cartonnée du cône tandis que la braise rougeoyait derrière ses lèvres fermées, la fumée ainsi exhalée, fut recueillie par le souffle avide de Naruto, qui était troublé par la proximité des lèvres du brun. Car, bien qu'aucun des deux ne le sache, le désir qui les agite chacun par rapport à l'autre est réciproque. La noirceur de Sasuke, sa grâce indolente et glacée, sa voix d'ombre, ses yeux froid et sombre, tout en lui attire Naruto. _

_Le groupe marginale était donc là cette nuit, là première nuit, contre ce mur, enfumé sous la lune, il était là la première fois, la première fois que la lune saigna et que le ciel pleura._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Quand la nuit meurt.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y a un moment dans notre vie à tous, ou l'ont comprend face aux choses, que quoi que l'on fasse, quelles que soient nos raisons de le faire, ce n'est pas justifié ni justifiable, que chacun de nos actes, malgré tous ce que l'on peut dire ne sont motivés que par une chose, la peur de la mort, ou celle de l'inconnu que représente la mort.<p>

Les adolescent étaient là, seuls, anges de la nuit au relent d'opium, seuls dans un amas d'alcool de drogue et d'hormones, seuls dans leur multitude, seul dans leur ubiquité interne, telle une armée de mandrill au visage de porcelaine craquelée. Ils étaient là, horde sombre de la jeunesse décadente, de ce qu'il y a en dessous, de ce que peut produire l'ennui et le temps. Ils étaient là, une Sakura dans les bras d'un Lee sous les lèvres de Gaara, et Naruto et Sasuke, l'un avec l'autre, sous la lune, dans les fumées. Ils avaient pénétrés dans cet immeuble vides dont-ils avaient fait leurs sanctuaires, Oroshimaru, le célèbre Yakuzas y aurait séjournés. Cette légende à elle seule suffisait d'exciter l'imagination des adolescents au points d'occupé chaque parcelles des murs du rez de chaussé de l'édifice en ruine. Sasuke était timide, ses doigts d'opale fragile osaient à peine caresser la main de Naruto. Sasuke, l'enfant de la nuit par excellence, la représentation la plus splendide de ces hordes héroïnomane anémique et larvaire, dans l'ombre, cheveux noir, maigreur et cynisme cinglant, Sasuke rendu timide par le blond. Naruto sourit devant l'intervention tactile du brun, lui confirmant ce qu'il pensait déjà, à savoir qu'il perdrait sa virginité dans la nuit. A côté d'eux, Sakura se voyait théâtre d'un ballet de lèvres, sa peau, son corps étaient comme un scènes ou des bouches danseuses pouvait onduler, soupirer, murmurer, et elle soufflait dans la nuit, à demi dénudée par ces lèvres, imaginant que chacune d'elle était Sasuke, hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout était si normal, si semblable à d'habitude, rien ne changeais, pourtant...

Les premiers gestes tatônaient, hésitants, pâles, la suite avait commencer à prendre formes, les effleurement s'étaient mués en véritable caresse et les lèvres s'étaient logées dans le cou. Sasuke embrassait le cou de Naruto. Un Naruto dominant habituellement rendus passif par la drogue. Les trois autres étaient monté à l'étage, dans les lits tandis que la nuit avançait. Le temps avait couler en une brûlure de silence acide. Une bruine s'était déclencher dehors, le froid avait ramener les deux jeunes hommes à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Les peau s'était toucher, timides. La langue prends le relais sur les lèvres, caressant la peau douce, gouttant la peau douce, un saveur fruité, doucement acide, une saveur d'agrume, Naruto a un goût d'orange.

Naruto soupira d'aise, les yeux fermer, le désir se raffermis autour de ses hanches, une sorte de goule griffait ses entrailles. La tête relevée le yeux fermée, il s'enivrait de ces lèvres qui le dévorait, de ces dents qui le mordillaient en la partie la plus tendre de son coup. « Sasuke est un vampire » se dit-il, « mon vampire ». Les lèvres du brun avaient investis la machoire du blond tandis que ses mais l'avait doucement poussé sur le sol. La bouche remonte jusqu'au coin de celle de Naruto qui gémis doucement sous la mains qui se lovait entre ses jambes. En enfin les lèvres amerrirent les unes sur les autres, entrouvertes, timides. Le baiser chastes qui se meut, la langue du blond se fraye un chemin entre les parois de nacre qui protège la bouche de Sasuke. Naruto prend les devant en montant sur Sasuke tout en continuant de l'embrasser, leurs langues valsant à un rythme lent, leur sensations sublimé par la drogues, rendant chaque contact encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà .

La main du blond passé sous le top du brun caresse ses formes trop maigre, son torse, pinçant durement les mamelons de chairs durcis, arrachant a Sasuke un petit cris de plaisir. La main continue son œuvre, les long des abdominaux, dans le nombril, dangereuse elle s'immisce aux prémices du pubis. Caressant doucement tandis que le sexe du brun enfle. La fermeture s'ouvre le calçon se baisse, le sexe est a nue, splendide dans son auréole de pilosité fine et noire. Les lèvres suivent la course des mains, s'attardant elles aussi sur le tétons du brun, marquant son ventre d'un lourd suçon. Naruto se droguait de Sasuke, son corps aurait du mal à être plus patient, il voulait le prendre, là, tout de suite, sans le préparé, il voulait le faire crier, se lover dans son antre chaude, sentir ses chairs se contracter autour de son sexe, il voulait lui faire l'amour aussi fort que possible, mais les regles l'en empèche, il faut prendre son temps, tout doucement.

Alors ses lèvres continuent leur course folle, elles glissent, comme un larme le long du corps du brun, ne s'arrettant pas sur le sexe, descendant jusqu'aux cuisses, rieuses devant le grognement de frustration émis par le brun, puis remontant. Malgré sa virginité, le blond se débrouillait bien, il vendait du rêve avec ses lèvres, aurait dit Sasuke, il était habile, dirons nous simplement.

Tout d'abord, du bout des lèvres il commença a taquiner le gland du brun, puis du bout de le langue, timide, doucement, a petit coup, petite dose, faisant gémir Sasuke d'envie. Il ouvrit sa chemise à son tour puis plongea d'un coup, violemment, sans prévenir sur le sexe de Sasuke, l'enfonçant au plus profond de sa gorge, retenant les hauts le cœurs, enroulant sa langue autour du pénis du brun, le faisant crier doucement. Ses doigts s'amusant avec le poil pubien tandis que sa tête entamait seul les vas et viens féroce, avalant la verge du brun. Sasuke se tendait, se cambrait, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur lui même, ses mains s'accouplant telles des araignées sur la tête de son amant. Il gémissait plaintif, grognait râlait tandis que Naruto le suçait comme jamais personne ne l'avais sucé, même Gaara n'était pas aussi bon. Mais au moment ou il allait jouir, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, celle cabossé de l'entrée, elle était normalement fermée a clé, pour rentrer, eux, ils avait dû passer par un fenêtre. Pourtant elle s'ouvrit...sur Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, il faisait parti de propos et haïssait son consanguin autant que possible. Il ne savait même pas que Sasuke était là, il était juste venu pour se cacher, pour se protéger de l'homme au sabre. Il s'arretta brusquement à la vue de son frère nu en train de ce faire sucer pour le nouveau. Ses yeux apeuré à l'origine devinrent rageux, il oublia qu'il était poursuivis et voulu se ruer sur eux, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un lame brillant dans la lune et son sang s'étala par terre et sur les deux hommes, sur la peau pâle de son frère, sur les lèvres de Naruto. Devant son corps se tenait Oroshimaru, le Yakuzas, Oroshimaru, la terreur, le vrais père de Sasuke, et il les regardait tous deux, a demi nus, l'un sur l'autre, les joues encore rouge, Sakura s'arrêta dans l'escalier, retenant son cris.

«_ Le drame s'est noué avec la fin de la nuit, Oroshimaru est de retour, sa colère encore fraîche, il finira ce qu'il a commencer, quoi qu'il lui en coûte_ »


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre. Comme vous le voyez, l'intrigue se précise, J'espère que ça vous plairas. N'hésitez pas a reviewer.

Je me rééxcuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, toujours, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas présente, je me suis relus, mais comme toujours, la moitié m'échappe, je cherche un(e) betareadeur(se), ainsi si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez moi un message.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Gothic-Writter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La première nuit, Partie II<strong>

* * *

><p>La lumière est pâle dans la pièce soudain silencieuse, c'est comme si la mort avait soufflé ici. La lune pénétrais pas vague brumeuse, brillant sur le sang, plus rien ne bougeait, comme si tout avait geler, comme si tous n'étaient que des statues, deux nus splendides, et une ode guerrière. Sakura est dans les escaliers, figée elle aussi, a demi nue, les yeux exorbité. Naruto est toujours sur Sasuke. Il fait froid. Itachi est a terre, agonisant dans ses derniers soubresauts, un dernier râle dans sa gorge ensanglanté. Puis les yeux se vident de toutes vie, devienne comme le regard du fou, inutile, impotent. C'est dans le regard de transpire la vie, la seule différence entre un cadavre à peine mort et un être en vie, outre les blessures, c'est le regard. Il y a un regard dans cette sale qui glace la vie, le regard d'un serpent, celui d'un meurtrier. Un regard sadique, puissant et omniscient. C'est celui de L'homme Au sabre. Pâle dans les radiances lunaires, pâle dans la salle sombre. Grand et mince, élancé, le cou long. Une cascade d'ébène autour du visage. Oroshimaru est là. Meurtrier de son propre sang, il est là et il regarde sa plus belle œuvre, sa plus belle création, l'instrument ultime de sa vengeance. O que le temps a parut long, toutes ces années ou dans l'ombre il a du se cacher. Le retour enfin, la vengeance toute prête, à portée de main, il vont regretter. Dieu qu'ils vont regretter.<p>

Il verse un sourire cruel aux deux enfants, pour lui, ce ne sont que des enfants, de pauvres petits d'un pas, puis d'un autre, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le béton sale, des frissons parcourent l'échine des adolescents, et lui il les contemple. Il sont beaux. Il ne connais pas l'autre, mais il le mire, de la tête au pieds, sont corps, en entier, ses cheveux blonds, son visage fins, cette moue boudeuse, ce coup viril, ce corps si bien battis, son sexe, ses jambes. Un bel oisillon, un oisillon qu'il s'empressera de dévoré. A cet pensée, son sourire s'étire encore un peu, puis c'est sur son fils qu'il pose les yeux. Tel son père il est maigre, un maigreur inquiétante qui redessine les os, les mettant en reliefs, une maigreur pâle, presque diaphane, à peine tachée des quelques gouttes du sang de l'autre fils, inutile, gênant. Il s'attarde sur les formes imberbes et brillantes de Sasuke puis il fait un nouveau pas.

Les jeunes sont pétrifiés, ils ne savent que faire, c'est leur rêve, leur fantasme qu'ils ont devant eux, une sorte d'allégorie de ce qui a toujours hanter leurs imagination, qu'ils ont tant rêver, si souvent dessiner, cet personne qui alimente leurs conversations, cette légende cruelle qui fait de Sasuke un être craint dans toute la cité. Il n'ont plus conscience de leur nudité, même pas du sang qui les salis. La sensations est encore plus forte pour Sasuke, qui, pour le première fois de sa vie, voit son père. Se doute-t-il seulement qu'il vient de plonger en plein enfer ? Ils sont là, devant cet être qu'ils ont béatifié au sein de leurs songes, cette être sacro-saint dont le parfum à lui seul les aurait fait jouir. Oroshimaru est là, c'est comme si la mort elle même venait d'entrer à Konoa.

Oroshimaru pose son sabre a terre, le visage toujours éclairé par ce sourire difforme et démoniaque aussi pervers que possible, d'un voix moqueuse et cynique il dit :

_-Et si vous vous rhabillez messieurs ? Ce n'est pas que vous êtes désagréable à regarder, loin de là, mai l'heur n'est pas à...la copulation._

Du bout se langue pointue, il vient humecter ses lèvres sèche. Précisant dans sa tête l'allocution précédente d'un « pas encore » tout à fait explicite.

Le son de la voix du ténébreux Yakuzas sonna comme un électrochoc pour les deux garçon, Lee, Gaara et Sakura restaient caché, écoutant, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Sasuke et Naruto quant à eux sentirent enfin cette peur primale, celle qui aurait dû les étreindre des les premières notes de la vision de Oroshimaru. Ils en étaient à présent saisis, cette peur violente, instinctive, qui prend chacun de vos membres, modifie votre souffle, remplace votre sang en adrénaline pure, c'est cette peur qui fait d'un homme un moins que rien, ou alors l'allégorie du courage. En à peine quelques secondes les deux jeunes étaient habillés et s'étaient éloignés jusqu'à ce que leur dos touchent le mur du fond de la salle.

Ils ont raison d'avoir peur...

Un autre pas raisonne dans la pièce, il avance encore. Toujours aussi sombre, toujours aussi inquiétant. Un nuage vient voiler la lune, aucune lumière ne filtre, il sont comme enfermés. Seul le regard du Serpent brille de cette lueur cruelle, mauvaise, inquiétante. Sasuke glisse une main dans son dos, saisissant son poignard, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il mourrait si les choses tournaient mal. Naruto lui était pris de haut le cœur, drogue et peur ne font pas bon ménage... Un craquement retentis à l'autre bout de la pièce, Oroshimaru tourna vivement la tête, ses yeux fondant comme rapace sur proie dans ceux écarquillés de Sakura. Elle fut prise de tremblement incontrôlable, à deux doigts de fondre en sanglots. La peur fait de nous des choses insignifiantes, petit oisillon tremblotant, comme des prématurées cancéreux, la peur montre ce que nous sommes vraiment. Ni plus ni moins que des animaux fragiles. Des singes sans poils. Mandrill au visage de porcelaine craquelée.

-_Tire-toi._

La voix d'Oroshimaru claque. Il n'y aurait que son fils, le blond aussi peut-être.

-_je.._.

-_Barre-toi._

Répéta-t-il en décomposant chaque syllabes. S'amusant du bout des doigts à caresser son sabre et la crosse de son revolver.

-_Toi et tes gorilles barrez vous._

Cette fois le sabre était au clair, la lune sortit du sein des nuages, brillant d'un éclat malsain sur la lame reptilienne, on aurait dit un regard sur le fer. La sang d'Itachi y séchait encore. A cette vue, un silence de mort, de cathédrale résonna dans le bâtiment, plus rien ne bougeais, aucuns sons ne filtraient, tous retenaient leur souffle, sauf Oroshimaru peut-être. Les secondes s'égrènent dans ce silence bruyant, brûlant, lacérant, ce silence terrifiant. Le silence est comme un verre en cristal fêlé, il se briseras au moindre son. C'est le bruit du sabre d'Oroshimaru qui griffe le sol qui le brisa, le fracassa en mile morceau. Sakura sursauta, Gaara grogna et Lee se tassa encore plus, ils venaient d'aparaître derrière la jeune femme. Lee, d'un geste qui pourrait paraître drôle mais ici motivé par la peur, saisie les deux autres par la manche et les traîna vers la sortie, ils le suivirent sans hésitations, mais en sachant qu'ils resteraient aux alentours, Sakura adressa un signe de soutiens à Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas trop peur, si Oroshimaru avait voulu les tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, il les aurait tous tuer, il ne l'a pas fait, alors soit il leur réserve ce sors pour plus tard, soit il attend quelques choses de son fils et de Naruto.

Ainsi ils sont seuls, tous les trois, deux ados drogués et apeurés devant l'un des plus grands criminels de l'histoire du japon. Devant celui qui à tuer le dernier empereur, celui qui a mis fin au régime terrifiant du dernier des Hokage qui conservait Konoa hors du japon. Celui qui s'est sortis des griffes d'une grande partie de l'armée nippone. Celui dont le nom feras toujours trembler ce village, cette région, ce pays, cette planète. Deux ados drogués et Le Serpent.

Un nouveau pas résonne dans la pièce, sépulcrale, apocalyptique. Il est si près d'eux, si près, il pourrait les toucher, il pourrait les mordre, il pourrait les tuer, arracher d'un cou de sabre ce tatouage qu'il a imposer à son fils quand celui-ci n'était qu'un bébé, un pauvre petit bébé, né d'inceste, destiné à porter sur son corps et dans toute sa vie la marque de son père. Chacun de ses gestes hantés par cet être qui , en lui offrant la vie, lui a offert une bien sombre destinée, faisant de lui moins qu'un humain, juste l'outil de sa vengeance, quelques choses d'utile, pas comme cet autre enfant bâtard qu'il a enfanté et dont le sang tache encore ses chaussures. Si il y a bien quelques choses qu'il a appris dans sa vie, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais aimer quelques choses d'autre que soi même. Même un enfant n'est pas plus précieux que soi même. Raisonnement discutable diront certains, lui en est sûr. Bon, cet un bien bel outil, fin, comme s'il était en métal précieux, mais un outil quand même. La chose blonde en serait-elle la clé de démarrage ? Ils étaient en train de baiser, seraient-ils amoureux ? Qu'importe, ils s'apprécient, et c'est par ce lien qu'Oroshimaru feras démarrer Sasuke, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Oroshimaru, de son index releva le menton de Sasuke.

-_Il y a quelque chose que tu va faire pour moi, quelque chose que tu ne peux pas refuser._

Sasuke écouta, serrant les dents, serrant son poignet pour résister à l'envie d'enfoncer ce poignard dans la gorge de son géniteur. Géniteur qui avait vu le poignard et savait exactement à quel moment il devrait reculer. Ce ne seras pas un gosse de 17 ans, qui plus est son fils qui le tueras.

-_Je veux que tu me venge, je veux que tu détruise les enfants de tous ceux qui m'ont chassé, tous ceux qui ont maudit mon nom, tous ceux qui n'ont pas peur. Je veux que tu détruire leurs fils, leurs femme, leurs vie. Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? Parce que tu ressemble à ce à quoi je ressemblait avant qu'on croie en ma mort, même si ta mère était au courant que c'est faut, et donc toi aussi, des lentilles suffiront. Je veux qu'ils aient peur chaque jours de leurs vie, qu'ils ne puissent plus dormir. Tu seras mon fantôme. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?_

Sasuke met du temps à comprendre ma finit pas comprendre. Comprendre le but de sa naissance, comprendre qu'il n'a été qu'un jouet, qu'un outils. Il est né il y a 17 ans, au moment ou son père a faillit tomber, ainsi, pour assurer sa descendance et sa vengeance, il a connu un enfant avec sa sœur jumelle, dans le but qu'elle accouche de son clone. Quand on comprends ça, on est détruit. Naruto était abasourdit, passant une sur l'épaule de Sasuke dont les yeux si froid venaient de fondre en un larme acide et haineuse. La main se lève s'apprêtant à frapper, a frapper de la chair mais ne rencontra que vide, Oroshimaru s'était reculé et son sabre s'était lové au creux de la gorge de Naruto qui déglutit.

-_Pose ça ou il crève._

Le cerveaux de Sasuke se consume, la vengeance ou la vie d'un amis. Futur amant peut-être. Il aimait bien Naruto, le connaissait depuis peu mais l'aimait bien. Sa vengeance vaut-elle la peine de le sacrifier, et même si il le faisait, aurait-il ne serais-ce que le temps de de se venger ?

Le couteau tombe à terre dans un bruit mat.

Sasuke dit :

-_Qu'est-ce qui me force à t'obéir ?_

La réponse tomba comme un sanction.

-_Le bond va rester avec moi. Chaque nuit, je lui feras du mal, si bien physiquement que mentalement, chaque nuit ou tu n'accompliras pas ta mission, au final, si tu ne fait rien je le tuerais. Tous les matins, tu auras un cassette, ou une photo. Tu seras responsable de la destruction d'un amis. Pourrais-tu vivre avec ça ? Pourrais-tu ?_

Naruto pâlit. La peur l'étreignit, il regarda Sasuke suppliant. Il savait très bien de quoi Oroshimaru était capable. La torture il la connaissait, et jamais il ne revivras ça. Il se rappelait la saveur du sang, l'odeur des plaies, celle de la mort, il se rappelait le son de la douleur. Il ne pouvais pas revivre ça. Un larme acide perla de ses yeux comme un cyprine haineuse. Sasuke avait ses yeux dans le sien. En cet instant, tous deux ressemblaient à ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, deux enfants. Pauvre enfants lâchés comme des gladiateurs dans l'arène de la vie, accomplissant cette mission suicide, faisant trop de dégâts . Naruto suppliait Sasuke par ce regard.

« La vengeance viendras plus tard, se dit le brun, plus tard ».

-_Tu as toute la journée pour réfléchir, reviens demain à minuit ici même me donner ton choix. La moindre seconde de retard seras un seconde pour le blond. Maintenant tire toi !_

Sasuke s'approche de Naruto et de son père

-_Je serais là_ promit-il, puis du bout des doigts il caressa la joue de Naruto. Lui murmurant du bout des lèvres sans un son

*_Je te sauverais_.*

Oroshimaru répondit :

-_N'en soit pas si sur._

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre trois arriveras dans pas longtemps, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous l'aurez remarqué, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

3 eme chapitre de cette fic, je sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y auras, toujours est-il que celui-ci est du point de vue de Sasuke, le prochain sera de celui de Naruto , et j'alternerais tant qu'ils seront séparés, si tant qu'ils se retrouvassent un jour.

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaieras, et n'hésitez pas a Reviewer, que ce soit pour critiquer ou dire que vous avec aimez (ou non), toutes critiques constructives m'aideras à évoluer.

Désolé d'ailleurs de vous sortir un truc court comme ça. Mais si je veux écrire de façon progressive pour que le scénario garde son interêt, faut bien passer par là .

Encore désolé pour les fautes que j'ai pu semer.

Sur ces quelques notes, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Gothic-Writter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: L'heure du choix.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le bâton de nicotine se consume doucement entre les lèvres, la tête rougeoyant dans le vent morose de cet automne pâle. Les feuilles s'envolent, dans une orgie brune, et la pluie fine fouette les visages. Un vent froid a envahit Konoa avec le levé du jour. C'est comme si la nature avait voulu jouer une marche à l'honneur du retour du Serpent. Sasuke est dans le vent, dans la pluie, la capuche baissée sur son front. Des larmes se mêlent au crachin, dévalant son visage, amerrissage entre ses lèvres d'opale. La soleil entame sa chute, suicidaire, allant doucement s'empaler au montagne dont la pointe se noie dans un mer de coton grisâtre. Sakura passe un bras sur ses épaules, lui offrant un peu de sa chaleur.<p>

-**Tu dois sauver Naruto, Sasuke, et pis, ça te permettras de te venger de tous ces fils de putes qui t'ont cracher dessus toutes ces années.**

Sasuke soupira, tentant de canaliser ses nerfs, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la rose d'un mouvement d'épaules. Savait-elle, que peut-être il devrais la tuer elle ? Qu'il devrait la crever ? Que son père et sa belle mère font parti des ennemis d'Oroshimaru ? Sait-elle qu'il devras peut-être crever sa mère ? A-t-elle compris qu'en plus de choisir entre la vie de Naruto et sa liberté, il devras peut-être choisir entre la vie de Naruto et celle de Sakura ? A-t-elle immaginer dans sa tête infantile, remplis de rêve puérile, de fantasmes de gamine, de prince charmant le poids que c'est de prendre une vie ? Que croient-ils tous, qu'il n'est qu'un être de sang froid, tueur patenté, mandrill psychopathe au fantasmes génocides ? Pensent-ils tous que tous leurs délires d'adolescents en manque de sensations ont paroles d'évangiles ? Que tous ces meurtres qu'ils ont secrété dans leurs folie d'opium sont des vérités ? Il est le seul à avoir déjà donner la mort ici, mais aucun ne le sait. Ont-ils conscience de la culpabilité qui vous étreint, de cette impression d'être sâle qu'on ressent quand on a fait couler le sang. N'ont-ils aucune morale ? Et puis Naruto, Naruto vaut-il vraiment la peine qu'on sacrifie des vies pour lui ? Bien que ce soit sa faute si le blond ai sombrer dans les bras de Oroshimaru, sa fautes si tous ces adolescents sont devenus des êtres immoraux, pourquoi devrait-il être responsable d'eux-de lui- ? Quelle est donc cette force qui fait qu'il ressente au plus profond de lui ce besoin de jouer les héros pour sauver un mec qu'il ne connais que depuis quelques mois ? Il aime beaucoup Naruto, mais cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Son sourire, son rire, sa vois, cet être qui sait vous redonner la joie en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que la vie d'un homme bien, la vie d'un amis est plus précieuse que celle de plusieurs ennemis ? Pourquoi cette conne ne comprend-t-elle pas que tous n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air ?

-**Fous moi la paix Sakura, tires toi de là, fous moi la paix.**

Sasuke tourna les talons, Sakura voulu le suivre mais Gaara la retint. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du fils du monstre. Oh qu'il est dur de choisir. Il y a son cœur qui lui dit qu'il faut sauver Naruto, sa raison lui dicte que la vie d'un seul ne vaut pas la mort de plusieurs. Et son esprit se déchire dans ce combat entre ces deux théories. Ce serais si simple s'il était aussi immorale qu'une Sakura, ou alors si sage qu'un Gaara. Malheureusement, il était entre les deux, aussi raisonnable qu'irrationnel. Son poing frappe dans un mur, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis encore et encore, écorchant sa peau, tintant de béton d'un longue trace de sang.

-**Et merde ! MERDE. MEEEERDE !**

Un cris dans le soir agonisant quand une dernière goutte de sang s'échappe de la plaie, s'écrasant dans la flaque d'eau, une goutte de sang qui éclos comme un fleur vermeille. Volute carmin d'un soir de larme.

Au fond de lui le choix était fait, l'irrationnel avait gagner. Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'est qu'il anticipait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Rien ne serais plus pareil à partir de cette nuit, parce que pour la deuxième fois, il devras rougir ses mains. Ca fait si mal de tuer, il s'en rappelle comme hier, de la folie animal qui vous étreins, de la force qui vous anime quand le poignard pénètre la chair, quand le sang coule entre vos doigts, quand son odeur inonde vos narines. Rien ne seras plus pareil s'il doit tuer à nouveau. Rien.

Mais malgré tous ça, il sauverait, il sauverait Naruto, son sourire, il sauverait sa voix, il sauverait son âme des griffes immondes de son père. Sasuke le savait, Naruto avait beaucoup souffert dans son passé, physiquement. Ca ce voyais aux cicatrices qui lui marbraient le dos, mais aussi à cette peur qui l'a étreins la vielle au soir, dans l'immeuble. Il ne peut, en toutes conscience l'abandonner, il doit trouver une solution, mais pas l'abandonner. Ca faisait des mois qu'il le voulait, enfin il a faillit l'avoir, mais on le lui as ravis. Plus que le sexe, il y a quelques choses qui l'avait étreins ce soir là, quand leurs lèvres s'étaient mangées. Sasuke n'embrassait jamais. Habituellement, il ne calinait pas non plus, et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Même si lui même ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était peu être en train de tomber amoureux. Et c'est peut-être ce pourquoi il se sens obligé de jouer les héros. Sont choix est fait maintenant. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre minuit à coups de cigarettes, tout en trouvant un solution pour masquer la mort d'Itashi...

Le temps passe en un brûlure si singulière. Autant de larmes que de secondes, que de mensonges à inventer pour couvrir la mort d'un chien. L'heure est venue, l'heure du choix.

* * *

><p>«<em> Il y a un moment dans notre vie à tous, ou l'ont comprend face aux choses, que quoi que l'on fasse, quelles que soient nos raisons de le faire, ce n'est pas justifié ni justifiable, que chacun de nos actes, malgré tous ce que l'on peut dire ne sont motivés que par une chose, la peur.<em> »

* * *

><p>Minuit résonne dans le clocher de la vielle cathédrale de granit, des long cris poussés dans la nuit. Sasuke entre dans l'immeuble. Il sont là tous les deux, le premiers qu'il voit et celui qu'il ne veut pas voir, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi sombre, assis sur le sol, le sabre en travers de ses jambes un sourire pâle au lèvres, un sourire sombre. Puis l'autre, toujours aussi beau, les mains attachés, le visage blessé, les habits déchirés. Le voyant ainsi, la rage secoua Sasuke, Naruto le regardait, l'espoir brillant dans ses prunelles. Mais aussi la honte, la honte de supplier la mort de certain pour sa propre vie.<p>

-Tu as choisis ? Demanda Oroshimaru.

-**Je ferais ce que tu me demande**. Répond Sasuke, hésitant,** mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi lui parler seul à seul...**

Naruto est surpris et Oroshimaru réfléchis.

**-Donne moi ton poignard et je vous laisse 1 minute, et pas une seconde de plus.** Accepta ce dernier, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Sasuke tendit son poignard et Oroshimaru alla s'assoire sur les escaliers, prêt à réagir à la moindre tentative de fuite. Sasuke s'avanca vers Naruto, très près, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Murmurant du bout de celle ci :

-**Je vais te sauver Naruto. Je vais te sauver, je trouverais un moyen de te sauver. Mais empêche le de te toucher, parce que quand je t'aurais libérer, je t'appartiendrais, parce que je le veux. Parce que je crois, je m'en rend compte maintenant, je crois que je commence à tomber amoureux de toi.**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait à tous sauf à ça. Amoureux. Ce mot résonna comme une coup de feu dans la pièce, l'instant se suspendit, on aurait dit que des heures passaient alors que ce n'étaient que des secondes. Sasuke lui plaisait, mais être amoureux c'est autre chose, être amoureux, c'est ressentir ce qu'il ressens quand sasuke est pres de lui. Eu... Fatal error. Sans qu'il eut le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, son corps répondit à sa place, s'avançant d'un cou, collant ses lèvres à leurs homonymes, les embrassant avec fièvre. Il aimerais arracher ses liens qui l'empêchent de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux du bruns. Lui aussi, lui aussi est en train de tomber amoureux quand sa langue explore la bouche de Sasuke. Quand les mains de Sasuke s'ancrent sur ses hanches. Les larmes dévalent ses joues. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aux portes de la mort pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est amoureux ? Sachant qu'il ne sait pas s'il y en auras d'autre, il savoure ce baiser comme jamais, se collant au corps de Sasuke. Il s'ancre sur son corps, se perds sur son corps. Il voudrait y mourir. Mourir à l'ombre de ces lèvres qu'il embrasse. A partir de maintenant, il faut qu'ils s'en sortent. Ils n'ont pas le choix.

Sasuke met fin au baiser, sachant que continuer provoquerait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Du dos de sa main, il caressa la joue de Naruto.

-**Je trouverais une solution, je te le promet.**

Puis détournant les yeux, il haussa la voix et dit :

-**C'est bon, on a finit.**

Oroshimaru se leva, et le rejoignit. Il n'avait pas regarder, pas écouter. Il avait compris, compris que s'il voulait obtenir de Sasuke ce qu'il voulait, il devrait les ménager. Il envoya son poignard à Sasuke qui l'attrapa avec habilité.

-**Ton choix étant fait, tu ne te rétracteras plus, sinon il souffrira puis mourras. La première chose que je te demande, c'est de mettre fin aux jours de toutes les personnes proche De Amiko Miyuchi, la belle mère de Sakura, bien sur, la-dite Sakura ne seras pas victime, sa belle mère ne peut pas la voir et en seras trop contente, quand ceci seras fait, tu reviendras ! Tu devras te faire voir ressemblant à moi lors ce que tu feras ça, porte des lentilles et maquille toi plus pâle, un cicatrice sur la joue et les cheveux noués en arrière. Aurevoire.**

Puis il s'en fut, avec Naruto, sans lui laisser le temps de ce reprendre. En effet, Sasuke avait été paralysé par le nom de ces victimes. Il devrait tuer le père de Sakura, cette dernière l'adorait, puis tuer la famille de Sakura, il devait détruire la vie de Sakura, mieux aurait il valut qu'il la tua elle... Un poids immense s'était abattu sur les épaules. Il devrait détruire sa meilleurs amie pour sauver celui qu'il croit aimer...

* * *

><p>Voilà, troisième chapitre terminé, le prochain seras du point de vue de Naruto ET se Sasuke, bipartite donc.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

A et, je vous reserve enfin un vrais lemon pour le prochain chapitre :D.

gros bisous et n'oubliez pas, reviewez!


End file.
